Generations have passed since man was truly at one with nature, as evidencd by modern man's dwellings. Modern man insists upon permanent, enclosed and artificial "boxes" for homes, and such structures are imposed upon the land not only for primary dwellings but for second and third homes, motels, hotels and, though less permanent, mobile homes as well. In so doing, man has destroyed a wealth of natural resources, interfered with the ecology of many living things, and jeopardized his own mental and physical health, leaving behind a devastation that may well have serious ramifications for generations to come.
This present condition has been due in no small measure to the greater comforts and conveniences of modern dwellings, luring man from his embrace of the earth to encapsulated fortresses. There is thus an as yet unfulfilled need for efficient, secure, light-weight, compactible and portable dwellings that do not harm man or nature and at the same time allow a comfortable, attractive life. It is to this overall objective that the present invention is directed.
In arriving at this overall goal, a number of collective achievements are required. In the specific context of the present invention, these include a cone-cap for a center pole lodge that provides improved ventilation, improved rotational mobility in response to changes in wind direction, and lessened fire hazard; a band tie-down system that is simple, adaptable to various terrains, versatile and easy to use; a stake that is simple yet efficient, lightweight, compactible, strong and adaptable to varying ground conditions; a stake-marking compass that is simple, easy to use and highly accurate; and a stove that is airtight, efficient, lightweight, compactible, portable, versatile and aesthetically pleasing.